Aoi Tori
Introduction Aoi tori is one of the true sons of Momma Moe. He was a special birth born the runt of his litter. His quirk powers had nothing to do with the two genes that were chosen. He was born with a power similar to his mothers, but at the same time different. He was unique, but not what she wanted. At first she was going to throw him away, out of frustration, but she looked at his moon like face and fell in love with her small and meek child. As a result she kept him and raised him as her own perfect child. She acted as if she sold him to a childless family and had her maids take care of him in secret. He grew up as any mafia boss son would and of course went to the best schools. He is currently enrolled in U.A Highschool, Class 1-E. He is on team HisayaXTashina. Appearance Aoi Tori is often called the Moon Child by many of his friends. This is due to his pale white skin and white hair. His eyes are even grey giving him a monotone look. He prefers to wear white clothing, and a jacket. He wears a jacket to hide his trained muscles. Being fit is usually a invite to a fight. Personality Aoi Tori is a young man who was born into a criminal family. However he was not baptized in crime like all of his other siblings. Instead he was raised up like a normal child. He was trained, yes, but beyond that he had a normal upbringing. As a result of this Aoi feel in love with superhero comics, Adventure tales, and eventually card games. When he reached the age of twelve however he discovered what his loving mother did for a living and that broke his wold. He had to rethink everything he knew, and as a result you get the Aoi of today. Aoi has a strong sense of morals when it comes to his actions, but he can care less about the actions of others. He only intervenes when something is going to hurt him or his fortune. He prefers to play the role of Chaotic Neutral. Due to Aoi's powers he does not have a sex drive. He is naturally sterile and as a result he is not attracted to anyone. He does however have a drive to create like many artist. As a result of this he goes out to find interesting people and touch them to create new children from them. He calls these kids his Little Brothers. Most of them live in his manor his mother stuck him in. Despite calling himself Big Brother he protects them like a mother bear. He won't allow his mother to use them as her pawns, nor does he use them as weapons. Fro him they are his family. Aoi Tori has a major problem of gambling. He loves it way to much, and can be considered addicted to it. However he is not a fool, and as a result he carries very little money on him, due to him not wanting to gamble it away. He does however gamble in dares and favors. He loses some and he wins some. He is the one who suggested the bet for Class 1-E ship war. Aoi Tori is obsessed with the sewers. He sees them as great dungeons and often goes down them to explore. He some times brings his little brothers with him, and others he goes with his class mates. He often tries to recruit other people to aid him in his exploration. Abilities Enhanced All Around Karate Training - Black Belt Capoeira - Master Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Class 1-E Category:Anno Household